After The Colored War
by Lunara-chan
Summary: Après la guerre, il faut reconstruire les villes, panser les blessures, essuyer les larmes et réparer les esprits... Mais on ne peut pas ressuciter les morts. On doit vivre avec et essayer de le surmonter. Mais peut-on vraiment retrouver le gout de vivre après ça ? This was a Story Full of Hapiness. Recueil d'OS. Le premier : Putain d'journée.


Bien le bonjour, nobles lecteurs et lectrices,

Je me lance dans un recueil de One Shots consacrés à K PROJECT.

**Tout se passera près l'anime, avec l'intervention du passé comme le manga le fait si bien. Si vous n'avez pas regardél'anime en entier, il est inutile de lire mon recueil :p Pour les autres œuvres reliées à K, je ferais surement des allusions (Scans, romans et novels.) mais rien de flagrant. Je me base surtout sur l'anime. Je préviendrais à chaque début d'OS si je spoil bien évidemment. **

De plus ! Je suis pas du tout "YAOI "et pourtant, mes OS risquent d'y ressembler pour les fans de ce style. C'est plutôt du gros friendship mais tout le monde y trouvera peut-être son compte. On dira que c'est du light, very light. Attention, je ne suis pas contre les relations homosexuelles qu'on se le dise ! Il y aura donc surement des pairings "Hetero..." Avec Seri et son harem. Humhum, la chanceuse.

**PAUSE PUBLICITE : Melody05, auteure sur ce fandom, a créé un forum consacré à K : RENDEZ-VOUS SUR SON PROFIL OU LE MIEN ! Qui consistera à partager notre passion pour K et l'écriture, histoire d'envahir le fandom français encore très jeune à ce sujet. venez y faire un tour et parlons-en (en plus de déconner ensemble!)**

* * *

► OS 1 : Putain d'journée.  
► Spoilers autre que l'anime: Non.  
► Genre : Friendship, général, hurt/comfort  
► Personnages: Fushimi, Yata.  
► Pairing(s): Aucun ou léger...  
► Rating ? : T pour le langage.

* * *

**- Putain d'journée -**

Il errait dans les vieux quartiers de la ville de Shizume, les mains dans les poches avec son éternel regard blasé par la vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement il avait fini par arriver ici mais son inconscient l'avait ramené trois ans auparavant. Son ancien lycée se dressait devant lui à quelques mètres de là et c'était l'heure pour les étudiants de rentrer chez eux. _Déjà ?_ Eh oui, il était 17h30 à sa montre moderne. Celle qu'il possédait déjà à cette _époque_ où tout était encore _normal_.

Il soupira d'un ennui catégorique. Il dormait mal depuis l'incident sur l'île d'Ashakina High School, pas parce qu'il avait eu de la compassion pour _certains_, mais simplement parce qu'il fut présent et que ce jour l'avait marqué, comme beaucoup de ses collègues de boulot. Domoyji, Kamo et Benzai se plaignaient moins de son comportement pourtant toujours aussi tel quel. Son boss, Munakata, était régulièrement absent – Rongé par les remords, il le soupçonnait de passer voir un _vieil ami_ un peu trop souvent à son goût et en attendant, _le travail s'entassait_. Et cette frigide d'Awashima toujours égale à elle-même l'avait congédié subitement durant une semaine pour qu'il répare les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. _Pétasse_. Qui allait faire le boulot en son absence, hum ? Absolument personne.

Nouveau soupir. Fushimi regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait même pas un gros abruti se croyant au-dessus des autres à emmerder. Il n'y avait donc pas que les vieux qui se ramollissaient. _Tch ! Pourquoi je resterais ici de toute façon ?_

Il changea de rue. Celle-ci était marchande et bondée en fin de journée. Les amis s'y retrouvaient pour boire un verre et pour s'écouter bavasser sur leur journée. Saruhiko les observait derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires à monture noire, cette atmosphère était bien trop nostalgique pour lui et son attention se tourna vers l'autre côté de la rue. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent devant un distributeur de boissons et se servit un soda. Il ouvrit la bouteille et gouta le breuvage à bulles puis grimaça d'agacement. Il y avait un arrière-goût de cerise et il détestait les cerises parce qu'elles étaient rouges. N'importe qui aurait répondu que c'est un argument totalement idiot, mais pas pour quelqu'un comme lui. Quelqu'un qui avait choisi de se détacher de cette couleur qui lui avait pris _son_ sourire. _Tch ! Quelle journée de merde_.

Et ce n'était pas terminé. Ce fut pire lorsqu'il se retrouva planter devant un certain lampadaire, celui où ils avaient l'habitude de _se retrouver_ après les cours et qu'ils squattaient sans vergogne en plein milieu de la rue. Il aperçut le tag d'HOMRA, celui qu'_il_ avait fait plus tard après leur rencontre au même endroit avec le chef du gang célèbre composé quasi-exclusivement de rustres personnages plus bruyants et sanguinaires les uns que les autres. _Il voulait marquer le coup_, lui avait-il dit fièrement. _Putain d'Misaki_.

_« Au lieu de gaspiller votre énergie à rien faire, pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre ? » _

Certes, ils avaient été impressionnés par la démonstration gratuite de Suoh Mikoto en brulant sous leurs yeux la bouteille que Misaki avait jetée malencontreusement sur lui mais le brun aux cheveux courts éparpillés de façon soignée ne pensait pas que son ami accepterait la proposition de Kusanagi Izumo aussi rapidement. Yata n'était pas le mec le plus intelligent du monde, c'était lui, l'intello, qui faisait la part des choses en temps normal mais sa soudaine passion pour le patron du Clan Rouge avait répondu pour lui et l'avait entrainé dedans sans préavis. Il l'idolâtrera depuis ce jour, ce qui fera naitre le côté _bleu_ de Fushimi quelques temps après et ce choix, il ne l'avait pas pris à la légère. Les Scepter 4 le lui faisaient toujours ressentir aujourd'hui. Ils le savaient incomplets, comme ses pouvoirs mais pour le jeune homme, tout était pourtant clair - _ou presque_.

Lorsqu'il entendait parler de Misaki, une étrange mais douloureuse sensation émergeait en lui. De la colère ? De la tristesse ? Un gros mélange des deux ? Faisant naitre chaque jour un peu plus cette haine qu'il ressentait pour le Roi aux cheveux écarlates qui lui a volé son ami le plus précieux. C'était _son_ sourire, bordel ! Et il ne le voyait même pas. Il ne voyait absolument rien.

_« Mikoto-san est un mec au grand cœur ! Toi aussi, tu as fait partie de son clan ! Tu dois forcement le reconnaitre ! »_

Il avait entendu peu de temps après Awashima Seri dire un truc du même genre sur le Roi Bleu. _Foutaises !_

Mais les Rois étaient tous des imbéciles qui vous regardaient de haut, sans prendre conscience du reste – agissant toujours de façon naturellement égoïste. _Ils étaient tristes et pathétiques_, voilà ce qui ils étaient vraiment. Et au bout du compte, il s'en fichait royalement. Surtout du Howling Flame et de leur souverain déchu. Mais peut-être pas tout à fait de Yata Misaki qu'il s'était imaginé pleurer lors de la perte de leurs pouvoirs. Parce qu'il lui avait volé _son_ sourire mais avait aussi brisé son cœur d'adolescent bruyant et plein d'audace. Cela ne pouvait que renforcer d'avantage ce qu'il éprouvait au fond de lui pour toutes ces conneries – mais peut-être pas aujourd'hui. _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais le regretter ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, abruti de singe ? »

Oui, parce qu'il n'y avait pas que le tag qui était là. _Son auteur aussi_, se tenant avachi par terre, adossé au lampadaire comme trois auparavant, le skate et le bonnet en plus. A vrai dire, ils se défiaient du regard depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Yata avait attendu la remarque cinglante au tournant ou encore, son prénom déformé par sa voix mielleuse et malsaine, histoire de le chauffer un peu mais rien n'était venu. C'était lui qui avait lancé, à présent, les hostilités.

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. » Avait-il dit d'une voix plutôt normale, l'étonnant lui-même. C'était une putain de journée, après tout. « Misaki. »

Même le prénom n'avait pas été arrangé à sa sauce et l'autre fronça un peu plus les sourcils, prêt à mordre au premier mouvement suspect. D'ailleurs, le rouquin dont les cheveux dépassaient de manière désinvolte de son couvre-chef se crispa d'avantage lorsque le brun à lunettes s'assit nonchalamment à côté de lui. _Comme au bon vieux temps. _Le jeune homme du Clan Rouge se déplaça légèrement, mal à l'aise à cause du comportement étrange de son ex-meilleur ami. _C'est quoi son problème à cette tête de nœud ?_

« Après tout, ce lampadaire ne t'appartient pas et ce, même si tu as marqué ton territoire dessus, il y a fort longtemps. Aujourd'hui, cela ne compte plus. »

Le jeune skateur rougit à ce souvenir stupide et prit une moue plus qu'agacée. « Ta gueule, Saru ! »

« Toujours autant de répartie à ce que je vois, ça fait plaisir, Misaki. »

« Mais ta gueule et casse-toi, bordel ! J'étais là avant toi ! »

Mais Fushimi soupira simplement, les yeux maintenant fermés. Pourquoi, il était là au fait ? La prochaine fois, il dira fermement à la vice-capitaine ce qu'il en pense de son envie de le mettre en congé. Il faisait _n'importe quoi_ lorsqu'il s'ennuyait et ce n'était pas bon pour les affaires.

« … Oi ! Tu m'écoutes, teme ? »

« Jamais, je ne ferais ça et tu le sais bien. »

« Putain, je vais utiliser la force pour te virer de là, oui ! »

« Avec _quelle_ force, veux-tu me virer exactement ? »

Yata se figea dans son élan pour se lever, son skate en main. Quelle force ? Il avait touché un point sensible. Mikoto était mort, il n'avait plus aucune flamme rouge qui circulait dans son corps. En y repensant, il n'avait jamais profité de cette sensation ardente qui avait parcouru son être tant de fois et ne pourra plus jamais en profiter. Toutefois, pour faire ravaler le sourire dédaigneux du brun, il avait sa planche à roulettes ! Et il ne se gênerait pas ! Oh que non !

« Je vais te buter quand même ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites, le singe ! »

Leurs regards sombres se rencontrèrent encore. Celui du rouquin était brûlant, même sans son aura rouge. Celui de Saruhiko était plein d'audace, la même qui agaçait tant l'homme de main d'HOMRA mais le brun finit par se détendre, soupirant dans la foulée et remit la mèche brune devant ses yeux loin derrière lui.

« Assieds-toi. » Ordonna-t-il, sèchement. « Je ne suis pas là pour me battre contre un faiblard dans ton genre. Cela ne m'apportera rien, à part des ennuis avec le Capitaine Munakata. »

Le nom du quatrième Roi, le Bleu, fit serrer la mâchoire du jeune homme roux. C'était lui qui avait achevé Suoh Mikoto et il ne pourrait sans doute jamais lui pardonner. _Jamais_. Tout comme il ne pourra jamais pardonner à Fushimi d'avoir déserté pour rejoindre les chiens de cet enfoiré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? »

« Rien. » Répondit le Scepter 4 avec arrogance. « Juste m'asseoir et oublier trois années de ma vie durant quelques minutes. »

_Oublier ?_ Pourquoi voudrait-il faire ça ? Même le bleu ne le savait pas. Il ne regrettait rien, pourtant. Absolument rien. Même pas l'idiot à côté de lui. Ce dernier resta debout et s'adossa au lampadaire. Les gens passaient à côté d'eux comme si tout était normal et cela ennuyait profondément Yata. _Putain, pourquoi je suis venu ici, moi, déjà ? _

« Tu veux oublier ces trois années ? T'es vraiment bête ou quoi ? C'est avant ça qu'il faut laisser tomber. On était rien avant ! Juste des branleurs en quête d'identité. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Tu le pense toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Saruhiko lui jeta un œil désagréable mais intrigué. L'autre avait croisé les bras sur son sweet blanc « HOMRA » et regardait le ciel dégagé avec intérêt. Il n'entendit pas de réponse alors il enchaina : « Pour une raison qui m'écœure, tu n'aimais pas Mikoto-san. »

Un ange passa. Le brun porta machinalement sa main droite sur son cœur comme si l'endroit le démangeait _encore_, alors que ce n'était plus le cas depuis un moment. Contrarié par ce geste symbolique, sa bouche de tordit dans un rictus moqueur. _Allons bon…_ Misaki était aussi irrité par son manque de respect évident pour leur passé commun. _Ce mec ne changera jamais._

« Tu n'as décidément rien compris. » Soupira Fushimi, blasé. « Ou tu le fais vraiment exprès. »

« Tu méprises le Howling Flame. Pourquoi, bon sang ?! »

« J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, maintenant. »

« Alors pourquoi t'es là, hein ? Et puis, je t'avais dit de te casser dès le départ ! »

Mais rien ne se passa, encore et silence reprit sa place entre eux. Saru entendit simplement son soupir abrupt traduisant une pensée bien grossière du skateur, entre deux bribes de conversation entre un groupe de personnes qui passa près d'eux. Yata finit par se laisser tomber mollement sur le sol et regarda droit devant lui, s'imaginant peut-être une nouvelle fois Mikoto lui lancer cette fameuse bouteille de soda. _Tch_.

« Est-ce qu'au moins la mort de Totsuka-san t'a fait quelque chose ? » Fit le garçon au bonnet noir d'une voix plus posée, voire un tantinet triste. « Ce mec se souciait toujours des autres, avant lui. Il espérait toujours te voir te mélanger aux autres et rire avec nous mais tu t'entêtais à rester dans ton coin. C'est pour ça qu'il te proposait constamment de jouer aux échecs avec lui… »

« J'étais surtout le seul à comprendre les règles, oui. »

« Quoi ? J'avais très bien compris, moi ! La preuve, j'ai joué avec Totsuka-san ! »

« Tu parles. Au bout de deux minutes, tu as renversé le plateau, criant à tort et à travers que _ce jeu était pourri_. »

La joue droite de Misaki se gonfla de colère, tandis que son regard brun le brûlait sur place. « Tss. N'importe quoi… Et puis réponds à ma question, le singe ! »

Le brun claqua sa langue, irrité mais s'y résigna à contre cœur. « Tu es ennuyeux, Misaki mais… Totsuka Tatara était le seul mec normal de cette bande de bras cassés et qui méritait un minimum de respect. Alors oui, ça m'a fait chier quand j'ai su qu'il avait été assassiné. »

Le petit rouquin baissa les yeux, les sourcils toujours froncés à son maximum. Le membre du Clan Bleu se détourna de lui pour se plonger dans la foule encore omniprésente dans la rue marchande. Il avait pour une fois admis la vérité et ce jour était définitivement à couper au montage dès le lendemain. Il retournerait d'ailleurs au boulot, parce que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais peut-être pas pour son ex-meilleur ami.

« T'es peut-être pas aussi perdu que je le croyais. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais été, Misaki. » Contra Fushimi, agacé. « Arrête de me souler avec ça et accepte la réalité. »

« Je sais que tu as été fier – au moins un jour dans ta vie - d'être un gars du Howling Flame. Et que tu finiras par l'admettre. »

« Mon pauvre petit Misaki… Tu devrais arrêter de rêver et grandir un peu. »

« Tu verras. »

_N'importe quoi_. Le jeune Scepter 4 roula des yeux et serra les dents. _Jamais cela n'arrivera_ et c'était très bien comme ça. Yata se leva et attrapa sa planche à roulettes customisée avec les couleurs de son clan. Clan qui n'avait pourtant plus de couleur, ni autant d'importance dans le milieu des _affaires urbaines_. Malgré cela, il était toujours soudé. C'était ce que les rumeurs disaient. Kusanagi avait repris le trône en attendant qu'un nouveau Roi Rouge se présente mais tous ses vassaux n'étaient surement pas prêts de le remplacer. Surtout pas le petit rouquin au tempérament tout feu tout flamme.

Le prochain Roi devra prouver sa valeur, ainsi que sa force à leurs yeux. Le prochain devra posséder cette même aura rouge pour le plaisir de la petite Anna. Le prochain devra être aussi impétueux et suicidaire en face du Clan Bleu. Le prochain ne devra en aucun cas décevoir ses gens, ainsi que les autres Clans. Même Fushimi l'attendait au tournant. Parce que pour l'instant, Misaki ne souriait plus comme avant – comme quand il était encore là. Parce qu'il était faible et qu'il n'affrontait pas les faibles. _Bon sang, que tout ça était d'un chiant_.

« Tu crois… Tu crois que Totsuka-san essaye d'apprendre à Mikoto-san à jouer aux échecs, maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvés ? »

Le ton amusé de son ex-compagnon d'arme l'interpella plus que le reste. Le brun lui jeta un regard, alors que l'autre _lui_ souriait. Ce sourire qui lui rappelait toujours de vieux souvenirs de cette époque sans bagarre, ni pouvoir spécial. Ce sourire qui le ramenait encore trois années auparavant, celui qui lui était autrefois adressé.

Peut-être bien que pour une fois, il pouvait déposer les armes une seule seconde face à lui.

« C'est une cause _éternellement_ perdue. » Avait répondu Saruhiko, sans oublier l'ombre d'un sourire. Un vrai.

Et Yata se mit à rire – _comme autrefois_. Et puis, il rejoindra la foule, moins stressé, plus serein et prêt à affronter la dure réalité à nouveau.

Comme lui, d'ailleurs.

_Putain d'journée_. Mais il souriait.

* * *

Alors, j'aimerais surtout qu'on me confirme que les deux sont presque OOC, surtout Saru. Je maîtrise pas trop encore leurs personnalités.

Sinon des avis ou des tomates ? ;)

Le prochain, j'en sais rien. Je suis en pleine réflexion *surchauffe!*

Bises, à bientôt.

Ps: Je compte sur les petites de FAIRIES FANS pour me faire un coucou, hein :p


End file.
